Lofty
Lofty is the 11th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It was aired on November 1st, 2010. Plot Before the intro Golf Ball and Tennis Ball are seen arguing which real-life counterpart of them a cloud looks like, while Firey was barfed on by Rocky. When Coiny laughs at the incident, Firey proceed to fight with Coiny. Golf Ball mentions that their fighting is pointless, but the two defend themselves by saying the other is a jerk. Cake at Stake During Cake at Stake, Announcer asked that anyone want to use their Win Token. Firey didn't, but Golf Ball did, having half of her votes being counted. There were 37 votes. TB was safe with 2 votes. Firey got 3 votes and Coiny got 5. GB and Rocky got 12 and 15 votes, respectively. Even with her Win Token, Golf Ball and Rocky were the two with the highest votes. The Squishy Cherries then had to pick one of them to go onto their team. By an unanimous decision, Rocky was fully chosen, and Golf Ball was sent to the TLC. Contest For the first part of the challenge, the Announcer told the contestants to climb up a flight of stairs, which Tennis Ball fell down. Announcer then had the contestants tie a balloon around them, then he made the ground disappear. Firey screamed due his fear of heights which caused Coiny to laugh. After the Announcer explained the rules, the game starts. The Grapes planned to attack the Cherries first because they have seven people, thus being a bigger threat. Blocky then picks up three nails up and throw them at the rival team. Pencil does the same, and they collide in midair before falling down. Pen accidentally pops Bubble's balloon. Firey also gets slapped into a nail held by Blocky, and Coiny shatters Ice Cube with a nail, commenting that he's an "ice cold killer". Snowball ends up popping Pencil's balloon because his team's balloon color is pink as opposed to red. Eraser then explained that pink is manly. The Speaker then says that red balloons were too expensive. When Firey hits the ground, he accidentally lights Bomby's fuse. Coiny attempts to use the basket of nails as a source of protection, but his and the basket's balloons both get popped by a nail, resulting in Another Name losing again. Coiny falls, and Bomby suddenly explodes. The remaining Grapes (Leafy and Blocky) then improvise in popping balloons, whether it's biting SB's balloon (by Blocky), squeezing Eraser's balloon (by Leafy), and making Rocky's balloon disappear by saying "poof"(by Blocky). The Grapes win the challenge, and Another Name goes to Cake at Stake again. Ending At the night of that day, Leafy says she want to get back on the ground. Blocky disagrees. Trivia *Bomby is the first recommended character, recommended by jaysillyboy. *This is the shortest episode of BFDI ever, since it lasts only 5 minutes and 56 seconds. *This is the only episode where Pencil, Match, and Bubble appeared, but did not interact with each other. **This is also the case for Pen and Eraser. **This is the second time Bomby appeared. *Snowball and Golf Ball have an indirect quarrel during the Golf Ball and Rocky's choice of being picked. *Ice Cube appears in this episode, but has no lines. However, she can be seen laughing with other contestants when Another Name walks through the elimination area. *After this episode, the Squishy Cherries were larger than the other two teams combined. *When Eraser and Snowball are arguing, Eraser's arms are below the rope. When he waves his arms in the air and puts them by his sides, they are above. *After Coiny slaps Firey to Blocky's nail, the camera cuts out to see that Firey is pretty close to Blocky's nail. When the camera cuts in, he's far away and drifts over. When the camera cuts out, Firey is far away again. *Nails randomly appear in Blocky's and Coiny's hands before they pop Coiny (Blocky) and Ice Cube (Coiny). *This is the second episode to have subtitles, the first being Take the Plunge: Part 1 and the third being The Long-lost Yoyle City. *This episode marks Pen's first and only kill on another character (Bubble). *Firey is now known to have acrophobia (fear of heights). Goofs *While everyone is climbing up the stairs, Rocky is nowhere to be seen. He then reappears when everyone is done climbing. *When Tennis Ball received a splat, Firey and Coiny are never shown that they felt a splat by the imaginary cake from the Announcer. *When Snowball popped Pencil's balloon, the nail disappeared. *When Bomby explodes, Pen, Pencil, Tennis Ball, Firey and Match disappear. **This is likely they are thrown away, just like what happened to Flower in "Barriers and Pitfalls". *Firey wasn't flaming when he fell to the ground after his balloon was popped along with him slapping Coiny. *All objects were moving up and down and so were the basket of nails tied to the balloon, but Ice Cube wasn't moving up and down. *There are a lot of time when the contestants were not moving up and down. *In 3:31, Firey's flames wasn't burning. *When Announcer tells Golf Ball and Rocky that the Squishy Cherries will either vote one onto their team or to be eliminated, Snowball has no arms. **However, they are back when he says "I'd say Rocky, because GB said my brain is small!" * Rocky turns around too quickly when Firey and Coiny slap each other. * When Leafy grabs some nails, her strap disappeared. Deaths *Bubble is unintentionally popped by Pen with balloon string. *Ice Cube is shattered by a nail, thrown by Coiny. *Bomby is lit by Firey thanks to Coiny and Blocky. *Pen, Pencil, Match, Tennis Ball, and Firey are killed in Bomby's explosion. Characters Starting Characters * Firey * Blocky Non Starting Characters * Golf Ball * Tennis Ball * Rocky * Firey * Coiny * Bubble * Snowball * Pencil * Blocky * Match * Pen * Eraser * Ice Cube * Leafy * Announcer * Bomby (Cameo) * Balloony (Body Cameo, Green Only) * Naily (Body Cameo) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake